This project continues a study of the possible efficacy of propranolol on prevention or reversal of ethanol-induced intoxication. In the study, volunteers are treated with the drug or with placebo and then administered dilute ethanol solutions in a dosage of 1 gram/kg. Subjects are then administered a battery of tests involving the evaluation of motor and sensory performance as well as a mood checklist. A double blind procedure is used throughout. Preliminary results suggest a trend towards improved performance in some of the subtests among the propranolol-treated subjects. Additional subjects are needed to confirm or negate these preliminary data.